


Something In The Dark

by Pharmercy



Series: Domestic AU Season I [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Pharmercy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharmercy/pseuds/Pharmercy
Summary: Hana has trouble sleeping so she finds comfort with her moms. (It's only in her imagination, don't worry.)





	Something In The Dark

No matter how much she tried, poor Hana couldn't shake off the feeling that... _something_... was watching her from the dark part of her room.  
  
She shifted again in her bed, any position was just not comfortable. Something was out there! Creepily just watching, its eyes never closing...  
  
Ugh. The hair on her arms rose.  
  
She reached for her phone and turned the flashlight on. A sweep across the room confirmed that nothing was lurking.  
  
But…  
  
When she was looking at the direction of the flashlight, she could still feel something watching her, only this time it was directly behind her, ready to pounce and grab her hair and pull her down.  
  
_Nope._  
  
She quickly got to her feet and turned on the room's lights. Sleep wouldn't come here. Maybe she could sleep in the comfort of her moms.  
  
Good idea.  
  
She picked out her favorite plush toy, put her fluffy slippers on, turned the lights off and dashed out of her room. Using her phone's flashlight, she managed not to bump into anything on her way through the hallway.  
  
Even in the hallway itself, she could feel something watching creepily from the dark.  
  
_Fuuuuck._  
  
She turned off the flashlight as she reached her moms’ room. She felt like she didn't want to bother knocking, it would be better to wake them up by gently shaking them. Actually, they should still be awake, it wasn't even that late.  
  
She very quietly opened the door and stepped in. Her parents were, in fact, still awake. What were they doing?  
  
They're just... laying there... looking at each other like there is nothing else in the world except them. And oh, Angela just glanced her fingers across Fareeha's cheek.  
  
They were too cute to be interrupted. Whatever Hana came here for could wait. She turned around as if she were about to exit the room.  
  
Oh. Right. There was something out there. Never mind.  
  
She turned back around and lightly knocked on the open door. "Moms?" She whispered.  
  
Angela and Fareeha both turned to her. "Sweetie? What is it?" Angela asked first, slightly confused.  
  
"I ummm..." Hana petted her plush toy aimlessly. "I can't sleep." She said, hoping they would understand.  
  
Fareeha knew exactly what was going on. "It's okay, sweetie, come here." Fareeha moved away from Angela and patted the space between them with her hand.  
  
Hana sighed in relief and closed the door. She climbed over Angela and nestled herself in between her moms. She hugged her plush toy as Angela covered a blanket over them all and hugged her.  
  
Hana felt safe. There was no way in hell that whatever was out there could get her now.


End file.
